Cartas a Marley' traducción de Mickey Rae
by FicTranslator
Summary: Traducción de Mickey Rae. 'No puedo creer que te hayas ido. Es todo por mi culpa, lo siento tanto. Si sólo hubiera prestado más atención a la carretera entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado. No me hubiera salido del puente, y lo que es más importante, tú seguirías viva'. Último capítulo.
1. Capítulo 1

A/N: Traducción de Letters to Marley de Mickey Rae. Es un fic bonito, corto y un poco triste, aunque optimista. Como seguramente habréis averiguado por el resumen, Marley empieza estando muerta. Así son las cosas.

¡Suerte!

* * *

_Querida Marley Rose:_

_No puedo creer que te hayas ido. Es todo por mi culpa, lo siento tanto. Si sólo hubiera prestado más atención a la carretera entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado. No me hubiera salido del puente, y lo que es más importante, tú seguirías viva. Me senté junto a tu cama de hospital cada día mientras estuviste en coma, rezando porque te despertaras. Cuando el médico finalmente vino y me dijo que te habías ido, no sabía qué hacer conmigo mismo._

_No he ido a la escuela en un tiempo, los profesores dicen que no debería ir mientras esté 'en este frágil estado'. Aunque no me importa, tengo que quedarme en casa y cuidar de Maddy. Sí, ella consiguió sobrevivir al accidente. Los médicos dijeron que la habías llevado el suficiente tiempo para que estuviera bien. Es muy pequeña, pero qué otra cosa se puede esperar de un bebé prematuro. Se parece a ti, Marley, tanto que a veces me hace llorar porque te echo mucho de menos. No importa lo que pensara antes, Marley, Maddy no fue un error, es el resultado de nuestro amor y la querré siempre. Su primera palabra fue 'mamá', ¿puedes creerlo? Nunca podría dejarla sola. No me puedo arriesgar a perderla a ella también._

_Espero estar haciendo bien todo lo de ser padre…tu madre es la única razón por la que lo pueda estar haciendo bien. Desde que me echaron de casa y me mudé con vosotras, ella ha sido más una madre para mí que mi propia madre._

_Marley, te echo mucho de menos y deseo que vinieras a casa, pero supongo que esta ya no es más tu casa, ¿eh? Esta es sólo la primera carta que te escribiré, y sé, de alguna forma, que las recibirás. _

_Te quiero mucho._

_Ryder Lynn_

Ryder dobló la carta y la puso cuidadosamente en el sobre blanco crudo. Lo cerró y escribió 'Marley' en la parte delantera. Después, se inclinó y lo dispuso contra la lápida de su tumba.

Un lloro repentino hizo que Ryder girara la cabeza y mirara hacia el bebé llorón en el carrito. Caminó hasta su niña y la cogió en brazos, apoyándola en su cadera derecha.

- Eh Maddy, esta es tu mami, - dijo con su voz de bebé, apuntando con la mano libre hacia la tumba.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó ella.

Ryder no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

- Sí, mamá.

Se giró una vez más para volver a poner a su hija en el carrito. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, susurró en el aire:

- Volveré pronto, Marley.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Querida Marley Rose:_

_Sé que hace ya un tiempo desde que te escribí por última vez, pero he estado tan ocupado con Maddy y la escuela… honestamente, no sabía qué escribir. Estoy asustado Marls, asustado de que haciendo esto te esté dejando ir. No me importa lo que digan los demás, dejarte ir no es lo que necesito. Te necesito Marley, incluso si no estás realmente aquí. Eres el mundo para mí, y sé que nunca querré a nadie de la misma forma que te quiero a ti._

_Maddy está bien, por cierto. He tenido que apuntarla a una guardería para poder ir a la escuela y que tu madre pueda seguir yendo a trabajar. Me parece que a Maddy le gusta ir. Tengo que decir que fue duro dejarla irse de aquélla forma, pero me las arreglé._

_Tu madre también está bien. ¡Ha perdido veintitrés kilos! Sé que si tú estuvieras aquí, estarías orgullosa de ella. Yo lo estoy. _

_Bueno, Marley, no sé qué otra cosa decir salvo que te echo de menos como un loco. Echo de menos tus bonitos ojos azul verdoso que me hacían sentir cosas. Echo de menos tu precioso pelo castaño que siempre era suave como la seda. Echo de menos tu mona resoplido-risa, esa que tú odias, pero que a mí me encanta. Pero más que nada, te echo de menos a mi lado, sujetando mi mano, besándome, ayudándome a pasar por los tiempos difíciles._

_Sólo te echo de menos._

_Siempre te querré._

_Ryder Lynn_

Ryder selló el sobre y lo colocó contra la lápida de la tumba de Marley. Se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño corto y juntó las manos delante de él. Murmuró unas pocas palabras, que sólo Marley podía oír.

- ¿Papi?

La niñita sentada en el carrito detrás de él lo miró con curiosidad, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. Alcanzó el cinturón del carrito y lo desabrochó sin ningún problema. Se levantó y fue tambaleándose hasta donde él estaba, agachado.

- ¿Papi? – preguntó de nuevo.

Cuando no consiguió respuesta, puso una mano en su hombro. Pareció sacarlo de su trance, porque su mirada se dirigió a ella un segundo después.

- ¿Qué haces papi? – le preguntó.

Ryder se giró para mirar a la cara a su hija, y tomó una de sus manos:

- ¿Sabes Maddy? Esta es tu mamá.

- ¿Mamá? – dijo con sus pequeñas cejas fruncidas.

- Sí, todo el mundo tiene un papá y una mamá, y tu mamá está justo aquí, - replicó él.

Maddy miró a su alrededor, confusa:

- No veo a nadie, papi.

Ryder suspiró:

- Quizás te lo explique cuando seas un poco mayor, - después sonrió. – Vamos a casa.


	3. Capítulo 3

A/N: Tercer y penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. A decir verdad, en ciertos momentos mientras estaba traduciéndolo, tenía un nudillo en la garganta, y no soy el tipo de persona que llora fácilmente. Las historias con niños siempre son emotivas :(

¡Suerte!

* * *

_Querida Marley Rose:_

_Hace ya cuatro años desde la última vez que hablamos, pero parece que era ayer cuando conducíamos por la carretera de camino a casa desde la escuela. Fui estúpido. Dejé que mis hormonas adolescentes se llevaran lo mejor de mí. No podía dejar de mirarte. Lo siento. Sé que probablemente estés cansada de escucharlo, pero siento que necesito seguir diciéndolo. Me duele saber que yo fui la causa de tu muerte. Yo debería ser el que estuviera muerto y tú deberías estar aquí con Maddy. No pienses mal, Marls, no estoy a punto de matarme ni nada de eso. Tengo que estar aquí para Maddy, sé que querrías que lo hiciera así._

_Hablando de Maddy, está empezando a comprender el concepto de 'mamá' y sé que en cuando empiece a hacer amigos en la guardería, me preguntará por ti. Cuando ese día llegue, sé exactamente lo que le voy a decir._

_Le voy a decir que su madre se ha ido a un lugar diferente, un lugar agradable. Le diré lo preciosa que eres y cuánto se parece a ti. Le contaré lo genial que eres y cómo la quieres con todo el corazón._

_Sí, todavía recuerdo que me lo decías hace tantos años. Lo recuerdo porque fueron tus últimas palabras antes de que nos saliéramos del puente._

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí, Marley._

_Te quiero con todo mi corazón._

_Ryder Lynn_

Ryder dejó la carta contra la lápida de la tumba de Marley.

- ¿Papi?

Ryder escuchó los pasitos que se le acercaban por detrás. Se volvió y vio a Maddy, sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad, sus rizos castaños se balancearon cuando giró la cabeza a un lado.

- ¿Sí, amor? – respondió Ryder.

- ¿Va a volver mami algún día? – le preguntó ella.

El corazón de Ryder se tensó en su pecho.

- Ven aquí un segundo, - Ryder levantó a la niñita para ponerla en su rodilla y la miró a los ojos. – Puede que ella se haya ido, pero siempre estará en nuestros corazones. Justo aquí, - dijo tocando suavemente el corazón de Maddy.

- Me gustaría que mami estuviera aquí, - Maddy enterró la cabeza en el hombro de él y lloriqueó silenciosamente. – Todos mis amigos de la guarde me dicen lo geniales que son sus mamis, pero yo no tengo una.

- Ella te quiere mucho, Maddy. Espero que sepas eso. Ella siempre tiene un ojo puesto en ti y sonríe viéndote crecer.

Ryder sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras estaba hablando.

Maddy se separó y miró hacia arriba a su padre, dándose cuenta rápidamente de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Papi, ¿por qué lloras? – preguntó

Levantó sus pequeñas manos y secó las lágrimas con sus dedos. Ryder le sonrió:

- Porque tú estás llorando, corazón.

- Pero no me gusta que llores, papi, - respondió ella, echándole los brazos al cuello.

_Flashback_

_Ryder miró hacia abajo a Marley, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una grave expresión en la cara._

_- Marley, ¿qué va mal? – le preguntó suavemente, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro._

_Los ojos de Marley se dirigieron al suelo, y Ryder pudo ver que su labio temblaba ligeramente:_

_- Estoy…estoy embarazada, - respondió ella._

_Ryder se quedó impactado, diciendo poco, y no parecía ser capaz de moverse._

_- ¿Es mío? – consiguió decir tras unos minutos._

_Marley asintió:_

_- El condón debió romperse, - dijo dudosa, dando la impresión de que quería echarle los brazos al cuello y abrazarlo muy fuerte._

_Pero no lo hizo. Marley se quedó allí, de pie, con los brazos envolviendo su propia cintura, como si estuviera protegiendo al pequeño bebé que crecía dentro de ella._

_- Marley, mírame, - dijo Ryder con firmeza. _

_Vacilante, ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos._

_- Estoy aquí contigo, y con el bebé._

_Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Marley se abrieron:_

_- ¿Para siempre? – preguntó._

_- Para siempre, - respondió él._

_Entonces, Marley le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó muy fuerte._

_Fin del Flashback_

Ryder volvió a la realidad y se separó del abrazo de su hija.

- Te quiero, Maddy.

Ella sonrió a través de sus lágrimas.

- Yo también te quiero, papi.


	4. Capítulo 4

A/N: Bueno, pues este es el último capítulo de esta historia. La verdad es que, cuando la leí por primera vez, a pesar de que me gustó, no la sentí ni la mitad de cómo lo hice cuando la estaba traduciendo. Un show. Debo ser masoquista. Voy a ponerme a buscar algo de comedia, o por lo menos con un poco menos de drama, que no puedo seguir así.

¡Suerte!

* * *

_Querida Marley:_

_Hace diez años desde la última vez que te mandé una carta. Sé que es mucho tiempo. Pero eso no significa que no te haya echado de menos como un loco._

_Las cosas han cambiado un poco en la casa últimamente. Maddy acaba de cumplir los 15, y desde entonces…está distinta. Se está alejando de mí. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que estaba asustado de tener un niño? Bueno, nunca te dije por qué. Estaba asustado de que los quisiera demasiado, pero que ellos dejaran de necesitarme. Eso es exactamente lo que está pasando ahora mismo con Maddy._

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí. Pero eso ya lo sabes. Sigo pensando en ti cada día, pero no estoy tan triste como solía estarlo. Ahora pienso en todos los momentos felices que pasamos juntos. Como cuando fuimos con el Glee Club a la feria y había una casa encantada. Recuerdo que te aterrorizaba entrar, pero de cargué sobre mi hombro y te arrastré adentro conmigo. ¡Me dolió la espalda durante un mes de los golpes que me diste!_

_Y, ¿te acuerdas el último día que pasamos juntos? Fue la primera vez desde que averiguaste que estabas embarazada que sonreíste tan plenamente, tan feliz. Cantamos 'Between the Raindrops' en el Glee ese día. Cada vez que oigo esa canción, pienso en tu preciosa voz._

_Vale, ahora viene la parte dura._

_Me he dado cuenta de que hace quince años desde que te fuiste y que mi amor por ti no ha disminuido ni una pizca. Sé que nunca lo hará. Pero creo que es hora de que diga adiós. Esta será la última carta que te deje. No sé por qué, pero siento que tengo que parar. Tengo que pasar más tiempo con Maddy. Se está haciendo mayor y pronto se irá de casa para ir a la universidad. Quiero que ella conozca más de mí, más de ti, antes de que se vaya._

_Te quiero por siempre y para siempre, Marley._

_Ryder Lynn_

Ryder puso la carta contra su lápida y sonrió. Se llevó la mano a la boca y besó las yemas de sus dedos antes de rozar con ellos el nombre de Marley en la tumba.

- ¿Papá? – Ryder se volvió para ver a Maddy, con un vestido a rayas, sujetando unas flores contra su pecho.

Su pelo caía en hondas por su espalda, y en ese momento, se parecía mucho a Marley.

- Te pareces muchísimo a tu madre, Mads, - dijo.

Ella sonrió y se arrodilló ante la tumba de su madre, con su padre a su lado.

- Papá… ¿cómo era mi madre? – preguntó ella.

- Ella era… lista, amable, y la chica más bonita que había conocido en toda mi vida, - Ryder se volvió hacia su hija. - ¿Y sabes qué?

Maddy elevó las cejas.

- Odiaba las margaritas. Igual que tú.

Maddy se rio:

- Bueno, entonces es bueno que le haya traído lilas, - se mordió el labio antes de continuar. – Papá, sé que a veces hago como si no quisiera estar contigo, pero en serio, te quiero, y me da miedo de irme sin ti.

Ryder empujó a su hija hacia su pecho y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

- Estarás bien. Todavía te quedan dos buenos años antes de irte a la universidad, y estoy seguro de que para entonces no querrás nada conmigo.

Su hija sólo lo abrazó más fuerte:

- Papá, ¿vamos a por un helado? Como hacíamos cuando yo era chica. Y… ¿me puedes contar más cosas de mamá?

Ryder se levantó y su hija lo siguió. Él sonrió.

- Me parece una idea estupenda.


End file.
